Always Beside You
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: [ChikanexHimeko] Un sentimiento nostálgico y doloroso tenia al ver esas fotografías….sin embargo muy dentro de mi..sabia…que había un sentimiento muy especial, yo creía eso y ahora me doy cuenta que era verdad...
1. Recuerdos de una promesa

Joo aquí una péqueña historia que me soñé una ves xD …censuremos la parte lemon ¬/w/¬ …ja mentira xD de seguro mas adelante, mi primer fic yuri y de Kannazuki no miko, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1

"Recuerdos de una promesa"

--------------------------------------

Himeko ….

Solo soy una molestia para ti , verdad? – Dije abrazando mis piernas y mirando el basto océano frente a mis ojos.

Himeko …. ¿Sabes Kaiawase? (1) – La joven agarro una pequeña concha marina que se encontraba junto a ella y se sentó al costado de la rubia mientras miraba con fascinación el pequeño objeto – Es origen de las cartas Karuto (2)

Solamente la mire interesada en lo que estaba diciendo, pero aun no entendía bien a que se refería. Al ver mi expresión curiosa me dio una sonrisa y continúo.

Para una concha de 2 caras solamente hay otro par de concha que combina perfectamente. Una par único en el mundo ……. Je, pienso que a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo.

Eh?

Alguien en este mundo espera solo por ti también, himeko.

HIMEKO!

Waaaaa! – Grito la joven, sentadote de golpe en su cama mientras se ponía la mano en pecho sintiendo su corazón dando golpes. –Mako-chan , que cruel eres – Reprocho haciendo un pequeño puchero para gracia de su amiga de cabello corto. – No es gracioso.

Uhm, claro que lo es, deberías haber visto tu cara jajaja – Se burlo la joven mientras miraba entretenía las cosas de su amiga que tenia en su escritorio, Sin duda alguna Himeko tenia una extraña afición que ella nunca pudo comprender, fotos…. Por que le gustaban tanto? Ni ella misma lo sabia pero suponía que estaba bien si con eso ella era feliz, fijo sus ojos curiosos en una en especial – Que es esto? – Levanto la pequeña foto para que la rubia la viera.

Ah? Eso? – Pregunto curiosa mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Mako para así tener vista a la foto – uhm ….la verdad yo tampoco me acuerdo cuando me tome esa foto, a decir verdad tampoco se que lugar es ese-

A mi me parece una especie de jardín, no?

No lo se …. – Sin saber por que , un sentimiento de nostalgia estrujo su corazón, se sentía mal, mirando de nuevo la foto (La foto que supuestamente se tomo con chikane en su "escondite" pero ahora solo aparecer ella) sentía que faltaba algo…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vaya igual llegamos a la hora – Menciono Mako con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba revisando su reloj , al no haber ninguna respuesta curiosa miro a su compañera, hasta ahora no se había percatado pero desde que pusieron un pie en el colegio ella se mostraba algo nerviosa aunque no sabia la razon.

Es vedad?

Así es, escuche que ella rechazo al "príncipe"

Que! No puedo creer que "el príncipe" se aya fijado en alguien como esa.

Pero que …. – Se preguntaba Mako al notar los cuchicheos de las demás chicas, mirando a Himeko mientras caminaban al salón de clases, algunas miraban con furia otras con curiosidad, miradas que eran como cuchillos para ya una apenada Himeko que no apartaba la mirada del suelo fingiendo que no pasaba nada – Himeko! Podrías hacerme un favor? – Pregunto suplicantemente mientras pasaba su brazo detrás de su cuello haciendo que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio – je , resulta que necesito que vayas a la farmacia después de clases, necesito una pomada para el dolor- dijo pasándose la mano detrás de la espalda con un pequeño semblante de fastidio en su rostro

Mako-chan te esfuerzas demasiado, el festival deportivo todavía es dentro de dos meses – llamo la atención, sin embargo solo recibió un "lo siento" y una sonrisa – ah (suspiro) no te preocupes, saliendo de clases iré.

Waaaa! Eres genial ¡ (La estruja)

Kya , esta bien pero trata de no esforzarte mucho – Advirtió por ultima ves antes de emprender de nuevo el camino hacia el salón de clases, ya la tensión había desparecido …

Siempre era así , se sentía mas aliviada, Mako desde siempre había parecido a una especie de hermana mayor, a decir verdad ella la admiraba, siempre era tan fuerte y no dejaba que la hicieran sentir mal ….."me gustaría ser como ella" fue lo único que pensó la rubia antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cariñosa a su protectora amiga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

Por que cuando tenemos algo especial pensamos que todo será perfecto? Cuando nos damos cuenta, el destino se encarga de separarnos, aquel cruel destino que no le importa lo que sintiéramos, ahora me lamento ….no haber tomado tu mano cuando podía …..

((Himeko)) …

Tu voz se me hace tan familiar …..que al escucharla siento una agonía dentro de mi ser.

((Himeko)) ….

Donde estas? –Decía la rubia sin darse cuenta que de tanta frustración empezaba a caer las primeras lagrimas de sus ojos – Que no ves que me siento confundida y sola? – Cae al piso – Ven…por favor – Todo se ponía mas borroso mientras ella solo abrazaba sus piernas y hundía su cabeza en sus brazos –

Los siento…. –Dijo aunque no sabia por que o a quien le dedicaba sus lamentaciones, en lo único en que pensaba era en esa voz llamándole, se sentía tan extraña que la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de ella….y mas aun cuando sintió que aquella voz se perdía en la oscuridad.

((Himeko….suki da yo(3)…))

Espera, yo …. – Dijo poniéndose de pie sin embargo un escalofrió paso por su espalda, imágenes le aparecían en la cabeza como si flechas atravesaran su cuerpo, dolor….

Una Luna… La figura de una fina chica que estaba de espaldas, un templo, sangre, lagrimas. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta estaba dentro de un templo donde lo primero que veía era la tierra, ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba mientras miraba a todos lados, muy pronto se percato que no podía moverse del suelo, sus piernas no le respondían, cada lugar, cada centímetro de ese lugar….ella lo repudiaba, lo que mas quería era salir de ahí.

((Himeko))

Otra ves esa voz sonaba en su cabeza – "quien eres!" – Estallo entre lágrimas mientras abrió los ojos como plato al ver que la puerta del templo se cerraba de golpe.

((Es una promesa…))

"Himeko? . Himeko, despierta"

"ah!" –Grito la rubia exaltada mientras se agarraba el pecho como auto reflejo, mientras tenia la miraba perdida hacia el frente, El rostro preocupado de Mako se puso en frente de la vista perdida de su amiga mientras le agarraba los hombros para poder sacarla de su trance. –"Yo….era una sueño?"

"Por Kami(4), asi que fue una pesadilla? Me estaba empezando a preocupar en serio" – Dijo un poco mas aliviada –"Como sea, estas bien?" –Dijo tomando de nuevo la postura y cruzando sus brazos.

((Que sueño mas extraño, todo parecía tan real …..))

"En serio, estas bien?" –Dijo ya mas preocupada al ver que el semblante de su alegre amiga se tornaba más sombrío.

"eh?" ((Seguro ese sueño no tiene importancia, no debo preocupar a mako por cosas así)) waa pero que dices, me siento excelente – Salta, hace cuclillas y se estira todo a gran velocidad - jajaja estoy fenomenal --

" ………. Ahora si me preocupas ¬¬ "

"jejeje no es nada, solo tuve una pesadilla y por eso me exalte un poco" – Dijo dando media vuelta para guardar sus cosas, Mako abrió la boca para interrogarle pero Himeko la corto – "ah es verdad, tengo que ir a la farmacia del centro para comprar tu pomada no?"

"ah si pero …." –Su amiga trato de conjerla ya que la rubia dio media vuelta para irse.

"Estoy bien Mako-chan , no te preocupes por nada" –Sonrió y salio corriendo. –"nos vemos mañana"

POV´S Himeko

"Ah vaya que si se me hizo tarde, supongo que mañana el profesor me reprenderá por haberme quedado dormida toda la clase" – Miro el atardecer y me recuerda mucho a Oogami-Kun , aun pienso en su proposición de aquella ves , el es muy apuesto, inteligente, divertido y desde pequeño siempre a sido un amigo al cual puedo contar, sin embargo, si es todo eso por que ni siquiera dude en rechazarle, suspiro y sigo caminando – "supongo que no tiene caso que siga pensando en eso"

Llegando a la ciudad me doy cuenta que es un sitio muy concurrido, nada comparado con el campo, es muy divertido ver las tiendas, creo que me entretén demasiado viendo lo bellos vestidos de las vitrinas pues cuando veo en mi reloj ya había pasado mas de hora y media, Kami,¿ por que tengo que ser tan despistada y torpe, me apresuro para poder comprar lo que necesitaba , la luz esta en rojo, suspiro y noto que unas personas a mi costado me ven con curiosidad, Yo amablemente solo sonrió un poco avergonzada, quizás no me debo apresurar a hacer las cosas, digo, la tienda no se va a escapar solo por hora y media que me entretuve viendo algo …..Kami por eso te digo que soy tan torpe, je

Siento que alguien me jala la falda, volteo y me encuentro con una pequeña carita mirándome curiosamente, calculo que tendrá unos 6 o 5 años, la pequeña solo señala el collar que tengo en mi cuello, un collar que lleva una pequeña concha marina rosada partida a la mitad que me regalo mi padre antes de fallecer, eso me recuerda a lo que una ves alguien me dijo

"La pequeña concha es como nuestra alma, así como le falta la mitad para estar completa, nosotros buscamos a aquella persona que nos complemente"

Aunque es curioso por que por mas que quiero recordar no puedo recordar su rostro, mi media mitad, no? se agarra el collar

-La luz cambia de color-

FIN del POV

-Himeko siguió caminando con toda la multitud, en verdad ese era un sitio bastante concurrido, sin embargo no le molestaba tanto, tranquilamente siguió caminando mientras observaba la puesta de sol, sin embargo al tomar de nuevo la vista al camino quedo paralizada. En frente de ella venia caminando un hermosa chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello azul oscuro igual que sus ojos, con fracciones tan delicadas que parecía de porcelana pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el detalle …..Tenia el mismo collar que ella con una pequeña concha rosada….y no era cualquier concha, era la otra mitad de la que ella tenia! –

((¿Por que mi corazón se acelera de esta manera? Siento, como si mi cabeza se forzara para recordar algo, ¿pero que? Esa chica….será que la e visto en alguna parte? Pero…no lo creo, no creo que olvidaría a alguien así, tan hermosa. Resplandeciente y elegante, ah! ¿Que estoy haciendo? Seguramente ya se dio cuenta que la estoy observando mira al costado¿pensara que soy rara?))

Pequeños cuchicheos se empezaron a formar en la multitud mientras cierta chica de cabellos rubios seguía hablando consigo misma, ya la hermosa joven de ojos tan azules como el océano había cruzado, dejándola atrás, los cuchicheos se hicieron mas notorios hasta que himeko escucho un "oye tu, sal de ahí", sin darse cuenta, Una mano la jalaba hacia la vereda. Mientras los carros pasaban a gran velocidad, los gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar cuando uno de ellos se estrello contra una pared haciendo varios destrozos en el establecimiento, no paso mucho tiempo antes que llegara la ambulancia y alguna patrulla al lugar.

POV´S Himeko (again)

"estas bien?" - Esa voz…. Se me hacia tan familiar que tan solo escucharla sentía una gran emoción que me hacia sonreír pero a la ves me hacia llorar, tantos sentimientos a través de una suave voz que ni conocía…. O si la conocía, mi corazón se estrujo ante este sentimiento de nostalgia y felicidad, cuando levante la vista ella me seguía mirando con esos hermosos ojos color cielo, esa sonrisa encantadora me hacia estremecer, me preguntaba …que esta pasando, no es normal que sienta todo esto por alguien que no conozco y mas aun, por una chica , es verdad, es muy hermosa, seria solo admiración? – uhm…te lastimasteis? –Ah! Me separo rápidamente de su abrazo.

Ah …yo..yo..muchas gracias – dije haciendo una reverencia, no sabia que decir aparte sabia que mi cara estaba como tomate, supongo que se dio cuenta por que solo se empezó a reír disimuladamente.

FIN POV´S Himeko

"Miya-chan, nos vemos?" –Una chica de ojos y piel clara, con facciones delicadas igual que una amable sonrisa (eso es lo que veía himeko) abrazo por detrás a la joven de ojos azul cielo, que esta respondió con un pequeño sonrojo mostró un sonrisa nerviosa.

"uhm,ah claro" –Dijo por después de una rato y volvió hacia himeko – "Espero que ya estés bien, ve con cuidado, Adiós"

Todo paso tan deprisa para la joven que aun estaba estática mirando como aquella bella chica se alejaba de ella mientras la brisa agitaba gentilmente su sedoso cabello azul marino dejando en el impregnado en el ambiente su exquisito aroma, que por alguna razón le producía cierta nostalgia y emoción, haciendo que su corazón se agitada un poco mas de lo normal aunque aun no le quedaba claro por que todo esto si era una persona que acababa de conocer, ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero ….

Miya-Sama …..

"Yo ….he escuchado ese apellido ….y ese aroma…lo conozco" –Pensaba mientras veía alas dos chicas irse, veía la sonrisa de las dos jóvenes al caminar, se veían tan felices ….que no pudo evitar un pequeño sentimiento de envidia ….envidia por una persona que ni conocía , se debía estar volviendo loca, se decía mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Miya-Sama ….. Miya-Sama! …

"por que?" –Le sonaba el apellido pero no recordaba en donde lo había escuchado.

………………….

((Himeko….suki da yo…))

"Esper…" –Abrió los ojos como plato y repuso la compostura. - Una Luna… La figura de una fina chica que estaba de espaldas, un templo, sangre, lagrimas - Esas imágenes pasaron velozmente por su cabeza, La luna, una chica, una promesa….

((Es una promesa, Himeko))

"Yo …lo prometí…"

((Encuéntrame, yo volveré…Es una promesa!))

"Yo…."

((Es una promesa!))

"Yo……..Chi……Chikane..chan"

FIN del Capitulo 1

Kaiawase - - - Origen de las cartas Karuto (tremenda explicación no? XD)

Karuto - - - Un juego antiguo de cartas que se juega en año nuevo

Suki da Yo - - - Te Amo

Kami - - - Dios


	2. Cuando senti que ya no te tenia

2do Capitulo

"Cuando sentí que ya no te tenia"

Esa noche, después de encontrármela en la calle me tire en mi cama, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía pensar en una sin mezclar la otra. Pero entre ellas la principal, Chikane Himemiya ….Mi chikane-chan, estaba feliz por que la había encontrado, la había recordado, volví a sentir su delirante fragancia sus amorosos abrazos y su calida mirada pero…Aunque yo la allá recordado ella no a mi? Ella fue la que me prometió que algún día estaría conmigo después de la batalla con El orochi.

Y mas aun, quien era es chica, volvió una sonrisa fingida en su rostro mientras se tapaba los ojos, nunca había sentido celos de alguien que se acercara a ella por que era natural, que ella siempre este rodeada de personas, chicas que la admiren que desearían tener una amistad con ella y quien sabe? tal ves algo mas, pero "su hermosa luna" siempre mantenía la distancia y aunque sabia que posiblemente algunas persona se pudieran sentir mal a ella le agradaba eso. Ahora, recordaba el abrazo que le dio esa chica, los el tierno rubor que adornaban el perfecto rostro de Himemiya, frunció el ceño mientras la chica de cabellos dorados hundía su cara en la almohada.

"Celos? ….Odio esto"

"_I was always carrying around with me only what I had lost_

_Memories contain smiles and warmth and even happiness_

_In the days of yesterday where lie dormant all that I desire_

_There is just one thing lacking_

_I finally realized_"

8:45 pm 

La mente de la joven sol divagaba mientras en las sobras de su habitación miraba el cielo despejado, La luna estaba resplandeciente como la mayoría de las noches, sin embargo, Nunca como hasta ahora la había tomado tanta importancia. Se imaginaba la sonrisa de la Sacerdotisa mientras pronunciaba su nombre, cerro los ojos mientras se imaginaba ese escondite rodeado de rosas que usaban para descansar, todos los hermosos recuerdos de ese lugar…..

Apoyo la frente en la vitrina, Y Ahora que iba a hacer, había encontrado a la sacerdotisa de la luna y desperdicio esa grandiosa oportunidad, como la iba a encontrar de nuevo, quería tocarla, quería respirar su aroma, quería decirle cuanto la había extrañado, Lagrimas de rabia luchaban por salir de sus ojos, sin embargo en estos momentos mas que nada tenia que encontraba.

10:00 pm 

"_The future won't arrive_

_If I stay like this, it won't ever arrive_

_This small shell of mine, I have to get out of it_"

"No se que hago aquí …..chikane-chan" – Himeko, se balanceo un poco en el columbio, había caminado por mas de 1 hora, buscando quizás a la joven sacerdotisa o solo para despejar su mente, había bastante frío lo cual causaba pequeños escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo ahí estaba.

"Kurusigawa Himeko ….no?"

"Eh? Tu eres …"

11:30pm 

"uhm…." –La joven se sentó sobre la cama, somnolienta aun, después de frotarse levemente los ojos miro a su alrededor, se sorprendió al saber que esa no era su habitación, en sus pensamientos se preguntaba donde estaba, el lugar estaba en la oscuridad mientras lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de un reloj.

Se levanto con cautela, mirando de nuevo la extraña habitación, dando semi círculos en ella misma, de pronto pudo distinguir la ventana, se dispuso a abrir las cortinas que estaban cerradas para tener una visibilidad del exterior y ver donde se encontraba. Lentamente abrió la cortina color vino, estaba en unos departamentos y al frente de un parque que no conocía, suspiro todavía preocupada y elevo la vista, la luna estaba mas hermosa de lo normal – "Chikane-chan…" – suspiro de nuevo, aunque ella era lo mas importante para ella, ahora debería saber, por que estaba aquí, quien la había traído y por que , todo estaba muy borroso en su memoria, lo único que recordaba era que había estado en el parque cerca de su casa …. –"Chikane-chan" - esta ves sus palabras parecían suplica.

"Tanto quieres estar con ella?"

"_Opening both my eyes and_

_Spreading out both my hands_

_I bend backwards like cymbals_

_That something enough to move the heart_

_That which makes me want to start yelling out loud_

_The self within the self is waiting for the time_"

Esta ves sintió su corazón pararse, estaba segura que no había nadie en esa habitación, entonces como era posible, volteo lentamente y entre las penumbras vio el brillos de unos ojos que la miraban atentamente, en ese momento hasta hubiera sentido que se había olvidado de respirar, esos ojos miraban meticulosamente cada expresión, cada movimiento de la joven miko mientras esta solo estaba inmóvil frente a ella.

"Te pregunte algo, no me vas a responder? …himeko?

"yo…..como..sabe mi..nombre?"

"uhm …es natural que sepa el nombre de la sacerdotisa del Sol, no?" – Esta ves no entendía, como sabia su nombre? Como sabia que era la sacerdotisa del sol, como, por mas que intentaba no podía distinguir su rostro por lo mismo que la habitación estaba muy poca iluminada y la única visón que tenia era la que el rayo de luna iluminaba. – "te gusta mucho Himemiya-san?" – Pregunto al ver que la chica estaba mas interesada mirándola a que responderle, ante lo ultimo se complació al ver la reacción entre sorpresa y angustia de la miko al pronunciar el apellido de la otra sacerdotisa.

"Que sabes de ella, sabes donde esta!"

"Vaya, que carácter, primero estabas tan asustada que ni podías hablarme y solo bastaba con decirte "Himemiya" y te vuelves algo agresiva, que curiosa" – Sonrió mas al notar la expresión de fastidio que demostraba su acompañante. Giro su mirada hacia el escritorio que estaba al costado de himeko. Esta siguió la mirada y fue a dar con un pequeño portarretrato, volvió a ver de reojo a la joven que estaba adelante suyo y solo noto una escalofriante sonrisa, cojeó la imagen y abrió los ojos de par en par de la sorpresa , ahí estaba ella , La joven que había estado perturbando sus pensamientos por su ausencia, paso su la yema de su dedo por en sima del rostro de la miko, imaginando el tacto con su piel , sus profundos ojos celestes y su hermosa sonrisa, muy pronto se dio cuenta que la foto no era solo de ella, había una chica mas o menos de la misma edad que ella agarrandole del brazo.

"Sale preciosa en esa foto, no es verdad?" –Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la rubia cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello y unas manos en su cintura. "Pareces un lindo conejo temblando antes de ser devorado por su acechante" –Burlo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de miko.

"Tu….eres la chica que vi antes en la ciudad con Chikane-chan" – Kurusugawa seguía mirando de frente cuando noto una pequeña risa. – "Así es" – Respondió con tranquilidad la joven.

"quien eres?"

"Eso…aun no lo puedes saber" –Sonriendo

"Por que?"

"Por que así no seria divertido"

"Divertido?"

"Así es, quiero ver un poco mas esa cara de pánico y frustración, eso no es divertido?" –Decía mientras le daba la espalda , mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa. Himeko no entendía a lo que se refería la chica de cabellos claros, nunca la había visto, aunque sentía algo familiar en ella. –"Pero, ya se acabo el tiempo"

"eh?" –Seguía ahí parada sin poder comprender nada de lo que la otra joven hablaba. Enseguida escucho algunas pisadas desde la parte de afuera de la habitación, rápidamente sus ojos tomaron atención hacia la puerta.

"No tengo tiempo, parece que tendré visitas jaja" –Se volteo mientras estiraba su mano en dirección a la joven miko –"nos veremos después"

12:00am 

Tock Tock

"uhm, pasa"

"Todavía sigues despierta?"

"Hai , esta interesante el libro jeje , no te preocupes iré a descansar en un momento"

"Esta bien, que descanses" –Se preparaba para salir.

"Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi , Miya-san" –Cerro el Libro mientras sonreía amablemente a la fina chica que se disponía a salir.

"No hay de que, después de todo, tu has estado ahí cuando también te necesitaba , Miiyu , que descanzes, ah esto….uhm?" – Se paro antes de salir – "no , nada"

"Que pasa, vamos dime, je"

"mmm, no, solo que antes de abrir la puerta sentí como si alguien mas estuviera aquí" – Miro toda la habitación, en efecto, había algo en el aire que la inquietaba, la atmósfera estaba algo densa , sabia que esa chica gustaba leer en su habitación y generalmente con las ventanas y puerta cerrada, dándole un toque lúgubre a la habitación, sin embargo en el momento que puso un pie en aquella habitación sintió algo diferente, "escalofriante" pensó.

"Debe haber sido tu imaginación"

"je, si, eso pensé, buenas noches"

Cuando Himemiya salio del lugar, la otra no pudo contener una leve carcajada mientras se tapaba con la mano los ojos, embozó una sonrisa –"Siempre fuiste así de perspicaz, sacerdotisa de la luna, debo tener mas cuidado"

**Himeko´s POV**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, el brillo del sol me segaba un poco, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo, al parecer me había caído de la cama, otra ves, me acomode, sentándome y frotándome los ojos para despertarme por completo, ¿habría sido un sueño todo lo de ayer, aquella persona era escalofriante, no podría describir exactamente la sensación, pero me puede imaginar a un titiritero moviendo a cual daba la gana a una de sus marionetas, sentir que aquella mirada penetraba tanto en tus ojos que pareciera que estuviera leyendo tus pensamientos y supiera que ibas a hacer, hacia que se estremeciera el cuerpo.

Era Sábado, no tenia mucho que hacer, aparte de seguir divagando, Salí a tomar algo de aire, en estos últimos días mi cabeza solo podía pensar en dos cosas – Aquella chica y Chikane-chan" – Al llegar al mismo parque al que supuestamente había ido la noche anterior me di cuenta que estaba tan concentrada en mis propios pensamientos que se me había olvidado en tomar desayuno, especialmente por que estaba que me sonaba el estomago mas de lo normal.

"_By throwing away I learn of beginnings once again_

_The bright rain strikes the windows as if to give their blessings _

_Love is glowing Things that can't be changed and_

_Feelings that I can't do anything about_

_Such things will surely go on deciding the path_

_Love is glowing_"

Me dispuse a comprar cualquier cosa para entretener a mi estomago hasta llegar los departamentos, por que en verdad necesitaba un poco de aire , seguí caminado, aunque no tuve muy en claro a donde, supuse que cualquier lugar estaba bien con tal de se un lugar donde pudiera pensar.

Al cabo de un par de horas, aunque para mi fuese un par de minutos, empezó a ocultarse el sol , Por Kami no podía haber dormido tanto nee, suspire de nuevo mientras me refrendaba a mi misma por ser tan distraída. Estaba a punto de regresar cuando escuche un sonido familiar, no me equivocaba, era el mar, ¿Había llegado tan lejos, me anime a ir a sentarme un rato a ese calido lugar, a decir verdad, me trajo muchos recuerdos, ahora entiendo muchos sueños que tuve, aquella chica que me habla sobre el Kaiawase y el otro par de la pequeña concha no era nadie mas que Chikane-chan, sonreí nostálgicamente y saque l pequeño collar que me hizo mi padre hace tiempo. Aquella vez cuando vi a Chikane-chan en la ciudad, vi una de estas igual a la mía en su cuello.

"No hay duda que ese alguien en este mundo espera solo por mi es ella" –Sonreí como no lo había hecho hacia hace rato, ella me encantaba, estaba enamorada de ella, de los recuerdos, cada precioso recuerdo me vino a la mente, uno mejor que otro mientras miraba atentamente el collar dando vueltas a causa del aire.

"_Sorrows handed to me in person_

_They exist to be overcome, so I feel as I look up at the sky_

_Everyone goes on dying alone but_

_No-one can go on living alone_

_Someday, surely someone and I will fall in love with one another as well_

_Wide open eyes, somewhere at the ends of the world_

_They will be watching over me_"

**Fin Himeko´s POV**

**Chikane´s POV**

Me levante tan temprano como de costumbre, aunque no había podido dormir muy bien, aun sigo con esos extraños sueños, algunos agradables, a decir verdad, mucho. Otras veces son pesadillas en las cuales suelo despertar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cada ves estos sueños se hacen más continuos y me gustaría saber que significa.

Abrí las cortinas para dar paso a los rayos del sol, es lo que me hace sentir mejor, tan calidos que pareciera que alejaran todas mis preocupaciones, sonrió y me preparo para salir.

Miiyu-san todavía sigue en su habitación, últimamente siento como que si me ocultara muchas cosas, que será, A pesar de esta desagradable sensación ella sigue siendo una de las personas en que más confió.

3:00pm 

Uhm? Ya es tan tarde, cuanto tiempo habré estado sentada aquí, Veo gente pasando frente a mi, todo es tan monótono, desde cuando la vida pareciera tan aburrida, tal vez solo necesite de otro ambiente….

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad me llama la atención un pequeño aparador de la joyería, al acercarme puedo ver muchas cosas realmente hermosas, lo detalles de esos finos brazaletes al igual con esos anillos, sin embargo creo que lo que mas me gusto fueron dos collares de plata con el símbolo del Sol y la Luna, un sentimiento de felicidad crece en mi al verlos.

"_Like cymbals_

_That something enough to move the heart_

_That which makes me want to start yelling out loud_

_The self within the self is waiting for the time_

_Sorrows handed to me in person_

_They exist to be overcome, so I feel as I look up at the sky_"

Salgo de la tienda con mi nueva adquisición, compre los dos, sin embargo el que mas me gusta es el del sol, paso la yema del dedo sobre su superficie apreciando la excelente calidad y el detalle en el. Saco el otro collar para que le haga compañía al otro. …."El sol y la Luna" …que es esto, Me agarro le mejilla, lagrimas? Pero, por que? ….A veces siento como si yo fuera la luna, todo el mundo dice que es hermosa sin embargo un luna significa el anochecer y esta a su ves significa oscuridad…soledad.

"La luna necesita del sol" –Curioso pensamiento, no puse resistirme a un pequeña sonrisa. Ahora sabía la razón de este sentimiento, soledad. Chikane Himemiya, la chica que lo tiene todo, talento, buena economía, inteligencia y carisma se sentía sola, bastante triste para el prototipo de la "Chica perfecta" que algunas personas debían creer.

Parece que mi caminata todavía esta sin rumbo, será posible que me sienta tan vacía hasta tal punto que me la pase divagando en mis pensamientos y no saber a donde ir, Suspiro y me apoyo en un barandal que esta frente a la playa, mirando el atardecer, respirando ese aire tan limpio mientras los rayos del calido sol seguían consintiendo mi piel.

"Definitivamente necesito mi sol jejeje" "uhm?"

"_Everyone goes on dying alone but_

_No-one can go on living alone_

_Someday, surely someone and I will fall in love with one another as well_

_Everyone goes on dying alone but_

_No-one can go on living alone_

_Someday, surely someone and I will fall in love with one another as well_"

**Fin Chikane´s POV**

La joven miko veía a lo lejos una pequeña figura, por su apariencia parecía la de una chica joven de cabellos dorados, daba la impresión que no era la primera ves que la veía, tratando de recordar se acercaba.

Mientras tanto la otra chica seguia mirando el horizonte ante la puesta de sol, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin saber que ….

"Hola? Nos conocemos?" –Al tocar el hombre de Himeko esta dio un salto y un grito por la sorpresa – "jeje, lamento si te asuste" –Sonreía ante la graciosa reacción.

"eh? ……." –Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, alucinación? Podría ser?

"Ah, ya me acorde, eres la chica de hace dos días, mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya, un gusto" –Le tendió la mano acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

"ehhhhhh!"

**Fin del 2do cap.**

Charanchanchan! . , ok , lo ultimo fue algo mas rápido XD pero jure que en 3 capítulos terminaría esto. Así que el prox será el ultimo capitulo.

Así que debo preparar el lemon o al menos lime jajaja XD

Prox Capitulo

Epilogo.

-Quien será la chica esa?

-Chikane recordara a himeko? Oó

-Su querida escritora pondrá una escena decente lemon? (eso espero joer xD)

Himeko: Lemon? O.o ¿ara?

Chikane: - ….¬...(chikane modo warro XD)

La canción que utilicé para este capitulo es de Maaya Sakamoto. Cancion "YUCCA" del álbum "Drive" , escuchadla, es muy buena ;3 , claro que este en japones solo que encontré la traducción en ingles para que puedan entenderla je.

(Si le cambias la Y por la P dice pucca jajajaja XD mi apodo)

Gracias por sus Reviews. -


	3. Epilogo

**Capitulo Final**

"Epilogo"

La tarde caía en aquella ciudad mientras una joven se encontraba en la mirando fijamente a través de su ventana, Chikane Himemiya regresaba los departamentos ignorando que era perseguida por los ojos de otra persona, esta frunció el ceño y retrocedió para fundirse con la oscuridad de su habitación.

La Miko instintivamente levanto la mirada viendo la ventana sin poder observar ahora a nadie¿Qué era esta sensación? Desde algunos días había estado sintiendo una sensación muy extraña, no podía explicarlo sin embargo sentía que estaba ignorando algo muy importante, era frustrante aquella situación, siguió marchando hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento que si bien no era lo mismo que aquella mansión que tenia era mucho mas confortable, tener todo ese espacio para uno sola……recorrer siempre los mismos vacíos pasillos, solo le hacían recordar en el mundo de soledad en el que había sido criada¿de que servia el dinero, el prestigio, el poder si eso no la llenaba por completo, lo tenía todo pero a la misma ves no tenia nada, suspiro mientras abría la puerta.

Miro hacia ambos lados, sin encontrar a la única persona con quien convivía así que decidió abrir las grandes ventanas que tenia en la sala dejando que el aire recorriera por todo el lugar, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigía a su habitación, dejando sus cosas de su bolso callo aquel pequeño collar que tenia un adorno de una luna, que ahora estaba sola pues su compañero el sol había encontrado nueva dueña, Chikane levanto el accesorio hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos mientras caminaba hasta su cama, tumbándose sobre ella.

"No te preocupes, muy pronto te encontraras con tu compañera" –Anuncio radiante la joven mientras se estiraba y caía en sueño, recordando siempre aquella tarde que había pasado con esa persona que la había cautivado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Kuruzegawa era como un sueño, totalmente desconectada de la realidad entro a su pequeño departamento, tirando todas sus cosas y recostándose en su cama mirando al techo que ya empezaba a tomar cierto color rojizo por el atardecer.

"Chikane-chan…" –Como un suspiro salio el nombre de la sacerdotisa, por fin se había encontrado pero…no la había reconocido, estaba feliz por haberla visto de nuevo sin embargo ese detalle le carcomía su alma¿Cómo es que ella si pudo recordarlo todo y ella no, se preguntaba así misma mientras daba vuelta hundiendo su rostro sobre la almohada¿Eso significaba que ella no la amaba tanto como ella lo hacia por la sacerdotisa?

"no…" –Eso no era verdad. Después de todo lo que habían pasado ¿como era capaz ella de dudar eso? Chikane nunca abría dicho todo eso si es que en verdad no la quisiera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Pasa algo?" - Una voz masculina apareció en aquella habitación.

"mmm" –La joven solo mantenía su posición sentada mientras tomaba una posición pensativa

"¿Hay algo que le moleste?" – Insitito sonando un tanto más cortes, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

"Esa chica…me esta causando problemas"

"¿La sacerdotisa del Sol?" –Pregunto

"Vaya que perspicaz eres" –Añadió con cierto tono burlón sin notar el ceño fruncido del hombre a su costado – "¿Realmente me preocupo la ultima vez que me revivieron? Chikane estaba muy empecinada en que lo mejor era protegerla a ella en vez de revivirme a mí, esa mocosa……la aborrezco.

"Pero…pensé que la sacerdotisa de la Luna ya no podía recordarla mas"

"Si estoy yo no podrá, sin embargo…se me esta dificultando las cosas, seguramente el Orochi aparecerá de nuevo y esta ves no quiero estar preocupándome sobre esos detalles" –Aclaro dando media vuelta en su silla dando vista a la ventana.

"Pero Usted necesita de las dos para renacer" –Comento

"Esta mas que demostrado que Chikane es mucho mas fuerte, ella sola pudo matar a toda esa bola de incompetentes que formaban parte del Orochi" –sonreía mientras frente a los dos aparecía un pequeño espejo flotando, reflejando a Chikane y a Tsubasa luchando.

"Ella seria capaz de revivirme si es necesario, pero…" –aparece la imagen del rostro de Himeko – "Al parecer esa mocosa nubla mucho el buen juicio de MI sacerdotisa pensando que la tierra es menos importante que la vida de aquella"

"Entonces…."

"Que desaparezca"

La imagen que reflejaba el espejo se rajo después de haber sido anunciada la orden…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Todo estaba muy nublado…caminaba hacia delante con esperanza de ver algo, sin embargo todo estaba vació…no había nadie mas que yo. Me puse en cuclillas mientras meditaba como iba a hacer para salir de ese lugar, era realmente escalofriante, la soledad se hacia mas grande y mi desesperación también…. Hasta que lo vi, aquel pequeño collar que siempre llevaba conmigo con una pequeña concha rosada que la adornaba, siempre pensé que era algo sumamente importante para mi….aunque no sabia por que._

_Sin explicación alguna abrase el pequeño objeto sintiendo que era lo único importante que en verdad tenia en estos momentos._

_Seguí caminando hasta tropezarme con una gran puesta de metal, la abrí para seguir caminando sin rumbo alguno y pude verlo…tan inmenso, tan hermoso…era el planeta tierra en frente de mis ojos en su mayor esplendor._

"_¿Pero como?" _

_Me pregunte al no saber como abría llegado a aquel lugar, voltee para volver a ver el camino que había seguido pero en cambio me encontré con una gran escalera de madera muy bien tallada y en la sima una especie de santuario. Subiendo cada peldaño puse percibir una extraña sensación que me daba escalofríos¿habría estado en verdad en un lugar como este, la cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas a medida que iba subiendo, como si aquél camino me tratara de decir algo…_

"_Es hermoso"_

_Me dije a mi misma después de llegar al santuario y dirigir la mirada hacia el hermoso panorama._

"_Ven…"_

_Me sobresalte al escuchar ese llamado que venia de adentro de aquellas grandes puertas de madera que impedían el acceso al santuario, me llamaban… ¿Por qué me llamaban a mi¿Por qué estaba en aquel lugar? Y por que sentía que me faltaba algo muy impotente?_

"_Tal ves…pueda descubrirlo al entrar"_

_Me dije todavía un poco temblorosa de lo que podía ver mas allá de aquellas puertas, al abrirlas no pude ver nada mas que sobras, adentro se encontraba la nada…._

_Pero aun así avance, por que podría descubrir lo importante que había perdido…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Desearas descansar sobre la nada por encima de esa separación predestinada?

"no, fui capaz de encontrarme con ella una vez mas por eso, ahora soy feliz…….mas que nadie"

"Entiendo" – Dijo la fina joven de cabellos azules mientras se sentaba en el suelo mirando detenidamente la hermosa tierra, ahora a salvo, donde la persona que tanto amaba la olvidaría y empezaría de nuevo…como una chica normal.

"Himeko…" –Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras que salieron de sus delgados labios mientras tan solo una lagrima caía por su mejilla, la puerta de aquel lugar se cerro… terminando con todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sobre la luna, hay un santuario desierto del que nadie sabe nada…_**

Himeko despertó sobresaltada tras recordar aquello, un sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor le apretaban su corazón.

"Sin embargo…" – Cogio una foto de aquel jardín donde solo estaba ella y trazo su dedo en el lugar donde debería estar ojiazul – "Hay algo dentro de mi que no cambiara…eso es lo que siento"

"Que hermoso" –Una voz masculina se apareció detrás de la joven Miko haciéndole quedar paralizada por tan repentino suceso. – "Lastima…." –Le susurro en el oído – "Ese sentimiento al final tendrá que quedare adentro después de todo"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agitada se sentó en su cama todavía sudando frió mientras se agarraba la cabeza que le estaba dando vueltas, miro a su alrededor como si no pudiera reconocer en donde estaba, totalmente confundida se puso de pie y entro al baño de su habitación para mojarse el rostro.

Limpiándose el rostro se miro en el espejo detenidamente mientras gotas de agua caían de sus mechones de cabello azules, con la cabeza gacha se apoyo en la orilla del lavatorio de mármol.

"Lo siento…Himeko"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas risas escalofriantes se escuchaban en una habitación totalmente a oscuras mientras se confundía con el grito de desesperación de una joven mientras era atacada.

"Que linda…parece un conejito asustado" –Burlo Miiyu mientras miraba el espectáculo a través de un espejo que flotaba en frente de ella. –"Pero que haces… ¿te estas divirtiendo?" –Le pregunto a través del espejo a su sirviente mientras miraba divertida como la rubia corría a mitad de la noche por las calles agarrandose un brazo herido.

"¿Que pasa? Si te dejas matar ya no volverás a ver a tu adorada Chikane-chan" – Agrego sarcásticamente tras mirar la desesperación de la joven.

"Que……..mmm veo que no podías dormir bien¿no?" –Sonrió al sentir la punta de una filuda flecha en su nuca.

"Me has estado utilizando a tu antojo" – Acuso la peliazul mirando furiosamente el rostro tranquilo de la joven que tenia en frente.

"Me sorprendes…has recobrado la memoria por merito propio, felicidades" –Aplaudió -"No, solo….me deshago de lo que me estorba" – Admitió Miiyu poniéndose de pie siendo seguida por el arco de la Miko que no dejaba de apuntarle con odio. –"Mas bien…en ves de apuntarme con ese juguete tal ves deberías recordar cuales son tus funciones y para que estas en este mundo"

"¿Que¿A que te refieres?"

"A que si es necesario debes matar a aquella persona que te importa tanto para poder salvar a los demás seres vivientes de este planeta" – Acuso mientras dirigió la vista tras la ventana –"Es fácil deducir que…no puedes invocarme por que en tu vida anterior tuviste que matar a esa chica, dime….¿me odias?"

"Si…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Quién eres!" –Pregunto mientras corría agitadamente tras los bosques cerca de los departamentos en donde ella vivía, mirando temerosamente siempre atrás de ella para confirmar que estaba siendo perseguida por alguien que traba de matarla, pero ¿Por qué?

"Mi nombre no importa tanto pero si en verdad te interesa es Tetsu, sirviente de mi Dios, Amo no Murakumo" –Decía mientras seguía avanzando.

"¿Amo no Murakumo¿por que?" –Interrogo confundida la joven mientras cai de rodillas al piso tras saber quien la quería muerta.

"Por causar confusión en el corazón de la sacerdotisa de la Luna" –Respondió automáticamente mientras sacaba el sable que tenia guardado en una funda y pasándolo por el cuello de la joven inmóvil.

"¿Qué…?"

"Al parecer no fue de su agrado que la señorita se unirá al Orochi para así poder salvarle la vida, pues haciendo eso las posibilidades de la destrucción de la tierra aumentaron"

"Chikane-chan…ella…lo hizo por mi, es verdad, yo hubiera tenido que desaparecer en ese momento no ella"

"Posiblemente, aunque…ahora eso ya no importa, no volverá a ver a la otra sacerdotisa nunca mas, por que de seguro al final Himemiya-san también será castigada por su traición" – Anuncio mientras levantaba su espada para así cortarle la garganta y cumplir su misión.

"No…me rehusó…yo…quiero volverla a ver" –Contesto sonriendo por primera ves en la noche. Tetsu sorprendido ante tal actitud vacilo un rato, viendo como del cielo caía una espada.

"Esa es…" –Pregunto asustado

"Con el mismo poder que me confiaste, Amo no Murakumo….yo…defenderé lo que mas quiero"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿En verdad, Tanto me odias?"

"No….pero, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Himeko por mi culpa!"

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti¿Por qué mas que el bienestar de este hermoso planeta?"

"No es eso…"

"¿Entonces¡"

"Yo era la que me interponía en tu resurgimiento por que…aunque no pudiera recordar lo que había hecho en mi antigua vida siempre habría tenido un rencor por ti en lo mas profundo de mi memoria" –Confeso, bajando su arma

"Es su destino, una de las dos tiene que sacrificarse" – Respondió fríamente mientras la miraba de reojo

"¡ No somos objetos ¡"

"….."

"También somos parte de de esta planeta que quieres proteger, también somos seres humanos!"

"Entonces… ¿que quieres que haga?"

"Que me dejes guardar estos sentimientos" – Termino diciendo mientras apuntaba ahora mas firmemente la flecha en para que atravesara el pecho de aquella chica.

"Estas loca" –Burlo Miiyu mientras una luz esmeralda rodeaba su cuerpo en señal excitación por la batalla que iba a tener.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy lastimada Himeko iba casi a arrastras por las frías calles con una katana manchada de sangre, mientras volvía a mirar hacia atrás.

"Lo siento Tetsu-san, después vendré por usted"

Dijo mientras seguía su camino. Una explosión la hizo sobresaltar mirando como el cielo se llenaba de humo.

"Chikane-chan!" –Empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo olvidándose del dolor, al llegar a su destino corrió para abrazar a la peliazul que estaba tumbada bajo un árbol con varias contusiones. –"Chikane-chan, Chikane-Chan, Contéstame" –Pidió suplicantemente la joven de cabellos rubios.

"Vaya…que mal, lo derrotaste, tsk bueno…de todas maneras eres la sacerdotisa del sol" –Suspiro decepcionada la joven de cabellos claros mientras miraba calculadoramente la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa. –"Ahora…apártate ¡" –Ordeno

"NO" –Grito Himeko aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo de su amada.

"Vamos, estamos en plena batalla y tengo que enseñarle aunque hay una gran diferencia entre un Dios y solo la sacerdotisa de un Dios" –Pidió sarcásticamente Amo no Murakumo mientras aparecía una lanza de luz en su mano.

"No dejare que la lastimes" – Defendió ella aun aferrándose a Chikane.

"Hi..Himeko…quilate" –Despertó Chikane apartando a Himeko para luego ponerse de pie y sacar su arco.

"¡No, ya basta!" –Suplico esta sujetando a la otra joven de la cintura para que no avanzara mas. –"No quiero que te lastimen mas, si es necesario desapareceré!"

"Himeko….no…no digas eso, yo no podría ni pensar en estar en una vida que no fuera contigo" –Acepto Chikane mientras unas tercas lagrimas se asomaban pos sus ojos –"Por eso…luchare contra dios!" –Grito mientras tiraba una y otra ves flechas que explotaban contra la superficie de la tierra cubriéndole todo de polvo. Himeko impresionada por el poder que desplegaba la sacerdotisa de la luna se percato de algo…

"Chikane-chan….me recuerdas" –Miro con una sonrisa en el rostro a Himemiya mientras esta bajaba la cabeza avergonzada

"Si…yo…lo siento, por no haberlo recordado antes" – Himeko agarro delicadamente el rostro de Chikane haciéndole mirar hacia ella mientras negaba con la cabeza haciendo entender que no importaba.

"Te amo" – Confeso enternecida por la comprensión de da otra joven mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco.

"Que tierno…"

Se escucho una voz sombría saliendo del manto de humo que había provocado el ataque de la sacerdotisa, ambas chicas se separaron para prestar atención al enemigo mientras trataban de ver por donde seria el próximo ataque.

"Pero, esto ya se tiene que terminar y…empezare contigo, Tsuki no Miko"

Una lanza de energía color esmeralda salio de sorpresa dispersando el humo que se encontraba a su camino tomando por sorpresa a ambas Mikos.

_(Un sentimiento __nostálgico y doloroso tenia al ver esas fotografías….sin embargo muy dentro de mi..sabia…que había un sentimiento muy especial, yo creía eso y ahora me doy cuenta que era verdad, por que a pesar de que estuvieran vacías esas fotos….tu…siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón ,Chikane-chan…suki da yo)_

"Himeko!" –Grito el nombre de la sacerdotisa del sol mientras esta se mantenía abrazada a ella con la lanza atravesándole el pecho, Chikane totalmente desesperada trato de sacarle el arma que tenia incrustada en su cuerpo pero al tocarla sentía como esta le quemaba la piel, sin embargo con mas determinación aun, con la dos manos trato de sacarla, gritando por el dolor causado pero firme en su propósito.

"Chikane-chan….déjalo…" –Pidió moribunda Himeko aun aferrada a la cintura de la chica.

"No!" –Grito tercamente la ojiazul mientras con más fuerza tiraba de la lanza provocando que heridas de quemaduras se hicieran en sus manos haciendo que la sangre fluyera libremente por los brazos de esta. – "No quiero perderte de nuevo, Himeko!" – Lloro ante la impotencia mientras sus lágrimas caían por el rostro casi inconsciente de la otra sacerdotisa.

"¿Tanto la querías para sacrificar tu vida por ella?"

"Yo no la quiero…yo la amo" –Respondió Himeko sin poder levantarse sintiendo como cada ves la vista se le nublaba. "Chikane-chan es…Mi numero uno, la razón de que el sol ilumine, a nadie mas le pertenece mi vida que no sea a ella" –Termino las ultimas palabras débilmente

"Himeko!" –Llamo unas ves mas Chikane mientras la abrazaba llorando sobre ella. –"Tu no puedes entender…" –Acuso esta.

Amo no Murakumo miro la escena y dirigió su vista al cielo despejado que era amenazado por las nubes que desprendía el fuego causado por la batalla, mirando como una estrella fugas pasaba mientras se escuchaba el llanto de dolor de la Tsuki no Miko, suspiro resignada por la "insensatez" de sus dos Sacerdotisas.

"No se puede hacer nada… ¿Verdad?" –Pregunto sonriente todavía mirando el firmamento, causando atención de la Joven sacerdotisa que tenía las mejillas rojas y el rostro empapado por sus lágrimas. –"Después de todo…era algo que yo no puedo cambiar, Yo…elegí bien en escogerlas a ustedes" – Termino con una suave sonrisa haciendo que todo el lugar cayera bajo un resplandor calido

_Demostradme…ese amor que vale el riesgo de todo un planeta y yo protegeré ese sentimiento que tanto atesoran mis dos queridas mikos…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven de ojos azul marino despertó sobre unas sabanas de seda color carmín, sorprendida miro a todos los lugares, no cabía duda, esa era la mansión en que alguna ves ella había vivido.

"Himeko!"

Llamo al recordar lo sucedido, tomo lo primero que se tuvo en la mano y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los departamentos de los estudiantes. Corrió por las calles siendo el motivo de varias miradas, pero eso no le importo y sigue con su camino pensando solo en aquella chica, soñando con verla otra ves escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos tiernos labios, su sol, su verdad, quería verla a ella, quería abrazarla, besarle y decirle cuanta la amaba, su ansiedad la mataba internamente haciendo que corriera mas de prisa de lo que nunca antes había corrido.

Llegando a los departamentos y abriendo abruptamente la puerta, Chikane mirando alrededor esperando ver la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa del sol pero…no había nadie, las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos azules empapaban la alfombra de aquella habitación mientras instintivamente se ponía la mano en la cara.

"¿Chikane-chan...?" –Llamo una familiar voz

Chikane levanto la mirada y volteo rápidamente al escuchar esa dulce voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar de nuevo, Himeko había salido del baño siendo cubierta por una toalla aun algo empapada.

"Himeko" –La nombro suavemente mientras la abrazaba. –"Estas bien..."

"Chikane-chan…" –Respondió el abrazo –"Pensaba…que todo esto había sido un mal sueño"

"No te preocupes mas"

"Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, Chikane-chan" –Dijo la rubia mientras le daba un calido beso en la mejilla para luego separase un poco, tapándose un poco el pecho –"Ehm, puedes tomar un baño si quieres, yo mientras me cambiare, esta noche… ¿te quedarías aquí conmigo no es verdad?"

"Claro"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Me quede mirándote como si fuera al primera y última vez que te vería, tierna y dulce como siempre…tú eres mi luz en este mundo de oscuridad que abraza mi solitario corazón_.

¿Siempre estaremos juntas?

Si, siempre

_Besando lentamente esos dulces labios que a cada momento me provocaban abrazarte y decirte una y otra ves lo mucho que me encantabas, saborearlos, morderlos, jugar con ellos era un éxtasis, demasiado para alguien como yo…_

No es tu culpa que hayas tenido ese destino.

No, pero si tengo la culpa de no haberlo tratado de cambiar.

_Bajaba y subía por tu cuello disfrutando cada momento en que suspirabas cerca de mi oreja, sentir tu rubor cuando intencionalmente rozaba tu mejilla con la mía, tu exquisita piel hacia mi cuerpo vibrar de emoción¿era capaz yo de hacerte sentir todo esto, mía…deseaba hacerte mía._

Yo te mate¿estas conciente de ello, no te merezco

Yo te pedí que lo hicieras, soy cobarde pues no hubiera soportado verte morir a ti

_Desabotonando tu camisa, dejando ver aquel camino que debería seguir entre tus pechos, miraba encantada tu cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que una ves hice daño, aquel cuerpo que hice sangrar, aquel cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba, una ves mas subí para mirarte a los ojos que apenas permanecían abiertos por la excitación que te proporcionaba, besando tus ojos, tus mejillas, tu frente…fundiendo nuestros labios en una beso mas apasionado…_

¿Será verdad¿Te tengo aquí?

Si, es verdad, siénteme, abrázame y jamás vuelvas a dejarme ir

_Gemidos ahogados salían de tu garganta cuando mis manos de deslizaban por tu pecho hasta llegar a tu estomago, besando, lamiendo todo lo que podía, me detuve un momento abrazándote de nuevo y pegando mi rostro sobre tu vientre, sentía como se agitaba cada ves mas tu respiración y una de tus manos apretaban las blancas mantas mientras que la otra repentinamente acariciaba mi cabeza…_

¿Si tuvieras que matarme de nuevo…lo harías?

No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas

_Me miraste suplicantemente para que acabara de una ves, sonreí complacida mientras me disponía a llegar a mi objetivo, acariciando tus tersas piernas las separe un poco para poder llegar a tu intimidad, esta ves no escuche pequeños gemidos saliendo de tu garganta, aquellos se habían convertido en gritos que tratabas de callar mordiéndote los labios…en verdad…eres encantadora_

Por favor…necesito que me respondas

Lo haría, por que no podrías ser feliz sabiendo que otros mueren y por lo tanto…yo tampoco

_Al cabo de unos instantes tu cuerpo se relajo completamente y subiendo hasta llegar de nuevo a tu rostro aparte los mechones de cabellos que rebeldemente se esparcían por tu rostro sonrojado y empapado de sudor, acariciando tu rostro de nuevo te mordí el lóbulo de la oreja confesadote lo mucho que te amaba…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dígame Amo Murakumo¿para que hizo todo esto? –Pregunto el joven en cuclillas al costado de su señora que miraba la escena desde lo mas alto de un edificio, al no obtener respuesta, Tetsu la volvió a mirar confundido mientras solo se escuchaba el viento jugando con los cabellos y ropas de la joven a su costado.

-Solo…probaba –Confeso en un tono aburrido mientras se daba media vuelta disponiendo a marcharse.

-¿Era solo un prueba? –Pregunto un poco exaltado su sirviente mientras veía a su señor yéndose.

-Así es…No hay amor sin sufrimiento, no sabes cuanto vale algo hasta que lo pierdes y no hay mayor prueba de amor que dando la vida por la otra persona, no cabe duda….elegí bien…

-…… A veces no puedo saber que hay en su cabeza

-Ni lo intentes –Bromeo divertidamente mientras las dos personas desaparecían en el viento sin dejar rastro alguno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un poco sorprendida caí prisionera de tus manos que me aferraban esta vez a mí a las sabanas mientras juguetonamente besabas mi nariz, dejando tus huellas en mi piel, hacías que mi cuerpo y me cabeza vibraran de emoción ante tus caricias, tus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que jamás había apreciado mientras tus manos pasaba por mi cuerpo dibujando caminos que solo tu sabias, tus labios consumiendo todo mi ser hasta por fin poder ser solo tuya…Te amo, en esta vida , en las anteriores y en las que vendrán, por que tu solo puedes ser mía y yo solo tuya, ese es nuestro destino._

Si muero, quiero que sea en tus brazos

Así será, ya que al fin y al cabo somos… Kannazuki no Miko.

**FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Por fin pude terminar este fic! Soy tan feliz ToT , quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia y mandado sus preciados reviews, sinceramente se me hizo algo difícil escribir mi intento de lemon que no podría decir lemon sino lime en este fic pues no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir esto, es mas, este es fue mi primer fic Yuri y espero que les halla gustado.

No se si ya se lo esperaban algunos, que la chica esa fuera el Dios Murakumo, je, no se me ocurrió alguien mas perfecto para hacérselas tan difíciles a las dos Mikos y para los que no se saben el significado de "Kannazuki no miko" pues es "Sacerdotisas del Dios sin nombre" o bueno, no se si seria Kannaduki o Kannazuki pero no entremos en detalles. En fin muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
